The Protector And His Angel
by Belle-Morte-16
Summary: It was perfect - but I say that every night. As every night the same thing happens. I think to myself it couldn't get better than this, no matter what. But he just loves proving me wrong
1. My protector

**1. My Protector**

His eyes didn't leave mine. They never did.  
They danced and sparkled with the look of lust that could only be found on the face of a school boy.  
His warm whispery breath encircled me, making me feel safer in his arms, than any other place in the world.  
It floated around me trickling over my lips and into my mouth until it mixed with my own.  
The slow steady motion sent wisps of hair on my forehead flying, tickling my face every time they settled back into place.

It was perfect - but I say that every night. As every night the same thing happens.  
I think to myself it couldn't get better than this, no matter what. But he just _loves_ proving me wrong.  
We don't sleep. We don't need to. We just lie in each others arms, thankful we have 'til for ever to spend together.

There is no heartbeat.  
Just the steady rise and fall of his chest underneath my palm.  
He traces the line of my jaw with his fingers, 'til he reaches my chin and gently tilts my face up to meet his lips.  
He pulls me into an overwhelming kiss.  
Never to strong. Never to soft.  
Just perfect - as always

'_My Warrior_' I whisper as I draw over each scar that marks his sculpted body.  
With each one there comes a story that I recite each time I stroke them.  
Magical tales of battle and triumph etched in my mind, word for word, since he revealed them on our first night.  
He is my protector and I am his angel.

We go together like fire and ice.  
Each a danger to others. His fierce temper can easily melt my ice cold hatred as quickly as I can extinguish it.  
Yet there is not, nor ever has been any fighting between us. Just an uncontrollably strong love that bonds us closely in _every way imaginable._


	2. Cages and volcanoes

**2. Cages and Volcanoes**

RPOV

He is the only man that can see behind the crumbling mask I wear.  
The only man I trust with the sinful things I faced when I was human.  
There are so many things I resent about humans. The choices they are allowed to make.  
Some would call that freedom, but my freedom was stolen form me by my parents.  
My life was like a cage, I was imprisoned by those who _'loved'_ me. Why? Because of beauty and perfection.  
My entire life was ruined for perfection. I was too be the perfect perfect bride.  
Well they killed that perfection just like they killed me. Only the sting of warm tears that rolled down my _'beautiful'_ face kept me from feeling numb inside that cage of life.

He was worth it though. With out that hell when I was human, I would never have turned out like I am now. And I would never have found him.  
He kisses my cheeks each night, just where the tears would lie. I can see the hurt I felt reflected in him.  
It kills him to think about it. To think about how they treated me.

With out him I would have most definitely driven myself to the fate of the Volturi. It's what I deserve.  
The punishment they would inflict, could never compare to the punishment I put on myself each day I look in the mirror.  
With him I don't need to pretend. He knows everything about me, he even understands me too. He is the only one who can heal the thousands of wounds in my long retired heart.  
The wounds those awful men created, they ripped and stabbed until it shattered into a million pieces.  
There is but one man who can fix all of that history.  
One man that can make the deceased organ jump to life with a simple smile in my direction.

_Emmett._

Emmett the only thing in the world that keeps my life intact.

EMPOV

Roses were the only flowers that I ever cared for. It's kinda ironic how I get to be with one for ever.  
She is so gorgeous my little flower. My beautiful Rosalie.

_My Rosalie._

I can't keep my self away from her. I have to be with her. To stroke her hair, kiss her neck or even to hold her hand.  
It's selfish of me I know, but with out her I would not live.

I have pretty good memories from being human. I don't know why but bears always pop into my thoughts when I think about it. Weird huh?

I don't understand why they made her life so horrible. I hate those stupid people. Why did they do it?  
But in a way, if they hadn't hurt her she might not be the same girl she is today.  
She wouldn't be so strong or so defiant. She probably wouldn't even have that slight rebellious streak in her. God, how I would miss that.

I'll never forgive my self you know. Never ever.  
For not being able to save her. For not reaching her in time.  
For not killing those men before they even had a chance to meet her.

I'm glad she got to them first. Glad she was able to see the shock in their eyes.  
Glad she got to drink in the smell of the pure fear they felt when they saw her rage.

If I had found them, I never would have been able to stop killing. The fury that builds up inside of me is unimaginable.  
It's like the rumbling of a dormant volcano. Only the twitch of those lava coloured lips and the sparkle of those starry eyes can smother the anger inside of me.

I love her and as long as I know that she loves me too, there's nothing in the world that I'll need.


	3. Puppy sitting

** 3. Puppy Sitting**

But angry I was - and there was no one here to do a damned thing about it!  
My family were out on a hunting trip, Jasper and Rosalie would have eaten _me_ if they had to wait much longer.

So me and Alice were the last two candidates for keeping an eye on the love sick puppy that is Edward. We played Ching Chang Walla.  
Unfair really as I don't get the cool psychic powers, but you know me always up for a challenge.  
I tried to confuse Alice by changing my decision at the last minute. Inevitably I failed and lost.

So here I was, all alone without any form of entertainment.  
After Alice won, I got angry and threw the T.V at her. Obviously she saw it coming and dodged out the way at the last minute.  
It crashed into the wall causing a hole the size of a crater; earning me a good earful from Esme. No harm done - _really_.  
But hey, I really hate it when Pixie girl cheats! She'd swear she doesn't but she is the most terrible liar in the world.  
At least that's one thing I'm better at - I think.

Edward was out playing love birds,  
Rosalie was off having a blast,  
Jasper too far to stifle my anger and  
Esme's soothing words I couldn't hear.  
f I disturbed Carlisle at work, I'd look like a nerd for not being able to control my feelings.  
Besides, smelling disinfectant and blood mingled together all afternoon was not my idea of a fun day out.  
It's enough to even make a vampire feel sick.

Damn - alone I truly was.

I wish I could have played hero.  
Used my strength and speed for something more useful than beating Edward at arm wrestling. Although that did have its perks.  
At times like this, I wish I could stop a little old lady from getting mugged on the street. Teach those punks a lesson they really would never forget.  
But here in Forks, the biggest crime being committed was a disrespectful little kid spitting gum out on the streets, completely ignoring the trash can a couple of feet in front of him.  
How fun my Saturday afternoon was turning out to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Really Really Need Ideas Here People  
Please Review The Story And  
Help Me Along_**

'What Happens Next' ?

**_Much Loved x_**


	4. Toys and Gifts

**4. Toys and Gifts**

EMPOV

Wandering the streets, I caught the whiff of a delicious dinner. That reminded me I suppose I should go and practice cooking some more so Bella can survive.  
Walking up and down the isles I tried my hardest not to look like I was lost in a jungle. Isle after isle of food !  
I stumbled into the pet food alley and was about to turn around again, feeling embarrassed, until I caught sight of something that gave me the recipe for some light humoured fun.

Leaving an anonymous message for Jacob, I told him to come to Bella's and pick up a special present.  
I almost couldn't wait to see him. Obviously I couldn't just hide behind a tree other wise he would smell me.  
That caused a problem but just as usual I got an idea.

So by installing the pin sized camera onto Bella's door I was able to view the whole show! Jacob drove up almost immediately and knocked on the door, he tried twice more until he finally got the note attached to the pretty obvious gift!

_Dear Jacob, you took too long  
So I went out with Edward  
Anyways hope you enjoy the gift.  
Bella_

Ditching him for Edward would really sting - just the extra kick this thing needed.  
He stared at the tag, that little hint of anger making him blush ever so slightly.  
As he opened it, that anger exploded inside him like a tidal wave shooting up form a calm sea.

"God Damn you Emmett! I'll kill you !"

How the hell did he know it was me? It's not like a do things that often to upset him.  
I quickly recovered from the fit of giggles that left me falling to the floor. He would be here soon .

I sat relaxed legs folded and arms crossed with my back against the door. My pose cocky to show him I know he's coming and I don't care.  
He was there in thirty seconds leaving exhaust fumes trailing behind his car. There in his hands were the chew toy and doggy cake I had made for him.

" What the hell is this Emmett ? " He shouted before he'd even shut the car door.

" It's a doggy cake what else would it be silly ?" I replied trying to look genuinely shocked at his offence and failing miserabley.

" You really expect me to eat this? You think it's all some big joke don't you? Well let me tell you just exactly where my werewolf could shove this squeaky toy!"  
He squeezed the little rubber cat for emphasis which made me stifle my laughter.

"Oh come on, it was a friendly gesture I bought 'Chump' moneys best buy and highly recommended.  
Look I even crumbled some Bonio biscuits over the top of it for yummy goodness" I replied with a sheepish grin.

Jacob narrowed his eyes until they became mere slits. He began to advance on me hands balled into fist.  
I quickly stood up closing the gap between us and drawing my self up to my full height, purposely stretching my muscles while refolding my arms.

" I bet you 'd just love to carry out that threat forming in you head" At this he hesitated thrown by my accurate estimate of his thoughts. " Yeah that's right, Edwards not the only one who can read your thoughts "

I can't believe he fell for that one but hell I wasn't in any hurry to correct his interpretation. The more wary of me he is the better. He just stared at me, desperate for me to make the first move but I was gonna draw this out for as long as possible. Suddenly he feinted left then quickly struck out with his right fist, his aim terrible obviously not able to keep up with his brains tactics. I easily caught his hand putting a little extra force on my grip 'til I heard a crack.  
Just as a warning of course.

" We don't want any of that now mongrel do we? Bella would be terribly disappointed when she found out her little doggy friend was all blood and broken bones. Might loose a friend for life. Especially once she becomes a _**vampire**_, she'd have a hell of a better shot at me than you ever could. "

At that he stormed to his car, cradling his broken fingers. I didn't mean to squeeze that hard, now I'd sure be in trouble when Bella got back.  
I made a mental note to apologise in advance before she found out from him.


End file.
